The present invention relates to a paper currency receiving control assembly for currency-coin exchanging machine and, more particularly, to such a paper currency receiving control assembly, which uses a magnetic member to control a solenoid switch to turn off the machine when the amount of the received paper currency reaches the set level.
Regular vending machines include two types, one that accepts coins only, and the other that accepts paper money. In order to help clients exchange paper money, a currency-coin exchanging machine may be provided nearby coin-slot type vending machines. In a currency-coin exchanging machine, counter means, photoelectric switch means or micro-switch means may be installed to detect the amount of accumulated paper money, and to turn off the machine when the amount of accumulated paper money reaches the designed level. The use of counter means, photoelectric switch means, or micro-switch means has drawbacks. The main drawback of counter means is the complicated design of the related loop and its maintenance work. The main drawback of photoelectric switch means is its high cost and high possibility of false action. The main drawback of micro-switch means is its short service life. Micro-switch tends to be damaged a short period of time after its use.
The invention has been accomplished to provide a paper currency receiving control assembly for currency-coin exchanging machine, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the paper currency receiving control assembly for currency-coin exchanging machine comprises a paper currency receiving unit adapted to receive paper money, a paper currency delivery unit adapted to delivery paper money to the paper currency receiving unit, and a control unit adapted to control the operation of the paper currency delivery unit, the control unit having a control circuit board adapted to control the operation of the paper currency delivery unit, a first solenoid switch adapted to turn on the control circuit board, a second solenoid switch adapted to turn off the control circuit board, a fixed magnetic member, which drives the first solenoid switch to turn on the control circuit board, and movable magnetic member, which drives the second solenoid switch to turn off the control circuit board when the received amount of paper currency reaches the set range. According to another aspect of the present invention, the movable magnetic member is mounted on a pressure board, which is supported on spring means inside the currency box of the paper currency receiving unit and adapted to receive paper money being delivered from said paper currency delivery unit.